


A Lesson To Be Learnt

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tommy teaches Adam the best kind of lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson To Be Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Glam Kink

 

 

Tommy stood at the door, patiently waiting. His eyes flew to the clock and back, counting down the seconds in his head.

“Ten, nine, eight...” He mumbled under his breath, finding that the closer he got to the arranged time, the less patient he grew.

“Seven, six, five...” His foot started tapping maddeningly on the cool tiled floor. His fingers twitched uncontrollably on the desk in front of him in anticipation of what was to come.

“Four, three, two...” Any second now, he would walk through that door, with those piercing blue eyes and that taunting little smirk of his.

“One.” Adam appeared at the door, right on time, as if he had magically appeared. As if he was a delicious figment of Tommy’s imagination, only allowed to pop up when Tommy wanted him to.

And there it was. That smirk that always taunted him, teased him. It grew as Adam looked at him, really looked at him, and saw his restless hands. Quickly clenching his fists tight so that he couldn’t see how much he affected him, he slowly made his way to where Adam was standing. He leaned in close, and listened in delight to the quickening of Adam’s breaths. Leaning in until their lips were nearly touching, he extended one hand and slammed the door closed, the noise echoing noisily throughout the building.

Pressing Adam up against the door, he looked him over in desire. Wearing a blazer and a tie, shirt untucked scruffily, Tommy felt his mouth almost water at the sight. He trailed a finger down Adam’s side, ignoring the shiver that ran through Adam’s body. His hand came around to cup Adam’s ass, and his free hand slithered softly down to press against his dick. Licking his lips, he listened to Adam’s barely concealed moan and whispered huskily into his ear.

“Don’t hide the way you moan for me. I want to hear what I do to you.” Nipping briefly at Adam’s ear, Tommy took a step back. Adam automatically took a step towards him, closing the little distance that Tommy had made. Placing his hand against the centre of Adam’s chest, he pushed him back firmly, Adam staggering back into the door.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Adam. So, you don’t get to decide when or if we do anything. That’s all down to me, got it? You’re my pupil, and you need to be taught a lesson, don’t you? Or else, how will you ever learn?” Tommy breathed, looking over Adam’s innocent schoolboy clothes, burning the image into his memory before he messed them up with the lust that burned within him.

He sauntered back over to Adam, pushing him back against the door hard. Twisting his fingers into Adam’s inky black hair, he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance until Tommy brought a hand up around Adam’s throat, squeezing slightly until Adam gave up and let him take over. After all, he was the teacher. It was his rules here.

Tommy’s tongue slid in and out of Adam’s mouth repeatedly, his hand still curled around his throat to make sure that he remembered who was boss. They broke apart when they needed air, Tommy biting one last time at Adam’s full bottom lip. He gazed at Adam’s flushed cheeks, listened to his heavy breathing and his eyes that were blown wide with lust.

Tommy moved his hand away from Adam’s neck, satisfied with the red marks that were an imprint from his fingers. His eyes roamed the room searchingly, stopping when he had spotted what he was looking for. He walked over to the board, picking up the long ruler that was used to point things out when he couldn’t reach. Smacking it against his palm testingly, he pointed a finger the desk in front of him.

“Pull your pants down and bend over the desk. I’m going to show you how a little pain can turn into a lot of pleasure.”

He watched as Adam’s eyes widened, but was relieved when he complied. He really didn’t want to have to punish him for breaking the rules. It would waste too much precious time.

Adam stood in front of the desk and, after looking over at Tommy’s expectant stare, dropped his pants, leaving them to pool around his ankles as he bent over the desk like he was told to. Tommy just stood there for a few moments, Adam’s pert ass in front of him leaving him entranced. Shaking himself out of it, he moved closer to him, lightly rubbing his hands over his cheeks.

“We’re going to see just how much you want me, aren’t we? You’re going to be screaming my name by the time I’m through with you.” He smacked the ruler once more against his hand, before raising it and bringing it down on Adam. He heard Adam’s small yelp of pain, and watched as the red mark faded quickly. He massaged his ass, rubbing the pain away soothingly.

“That’s it. You can take more than that, can’t you? You have to be ready to take me, so you can take this.” He almost growled the words in his moment of need.

“Yes. I can take it, Tom...” Adam’s voice trailed off, knowing that he had broken one of the rules. Never to call his teacher by his first name, unless he told him it was okay to do so. Tommy noticed his mistake, and bent down, making sure their eyes met.

“You know the rules, Adam. I am the teacher, and you are my student. You will continue to call me Sir unless I tell you not to. Remember?” Adam remembered, and nodded weakly, already tensing up for the next spank of the ruler. Tommy nodded back, and stood upright again, regaining his hold on the ruler and sending it down swiftly in a sharp smack. This time he didn’t stop to let Adam get over the pain. Instead, he delivered short smacks to the bare ass that was displayed freely to him. He kept on going until he saw that red streaks that covered Adam weren’t disappearing to the skin’s natural whiteness now. The raw pinkness was staying there, and as he rested a hand on one of the cheeks, he felt the heat that radiated from it. Adam was groaning over the pain that Tommy had delivered to him, but Tommy could tell that he was turned out by it by the pool of precome that had leaked out onto the desk under Adam’s stomach.

Grabbing Adam roughly by the back of his blazer, he hauled him up so that he could kiss him again. Pulling him closer by his tie, he gathered Adam’s body closer to him as their lips moved against each other fiercely. Backing him up against the wall, Tommy kicked Adam’s feet further apart and pressed his knee into the gap in between. Adam’s moan was muffled by Tommy’s mouth covering his as he felt Tommy’s thigh rub up against his naked dick.

Pulling away, Tommy licked a single stripe up Adam’s neck, savouring the taste of salt and heat that was under his tongue. He moved his leg up and down, and Adam groaned loudly as he felt his dick leak even more precome on Tommy’s trouser leg.

Bending down, Tommy glanced up at Adam, smirking as his hot breath blew over Adam’s large cock. He gave it a teasing lick, noticing the way Adam’s body trembled with need, before taking Adam’s pants off completely. Then, he tugged his shirt up, Adam lifting his arms up weakly as Tommy pulled it up and off of him. Stroking his hands over Adam’s bare chest, he tweaked a nipple, loving the way Adam squirmed and begged for more.

Moving away, Tommy saw the way that Adam itched to get closer to him, but also the way he restrained himself from doing so, knowing the rules by heart. Tommy felt a smiled spread over his face, proud of the way his boy had learned not to break the rules. He pulled his pants down, leaving his shirt on but pulling his tie off.

“You ready for this, Adam? You ready for me inside you?” He asked, keeping the tremble of need out of his voice, masking it with authority instead. It was his job, after all. “Bend over the desk again. And put your ass high in the air. I want to really see you this time.”

Adam did as he was told, his red swollen cock bobbing as he moved. Tommy wanted to get his hands on Adam’s manhood, to feel him lose control just because of his hand. But he didn’t. He wasn’t going to touch Adam’s dick. Not until he had fucked him good and proper.

He reached over to his own desk drawer, fumbling for the lube and coating his fingers with it. Spreading Adam’s cheeks, he gazed at Adam’s hole, open and just waiting for a dick to fill it up. Edging a finger inside gently, he watched as Adam’s fingers scrabbled for purchase along the hard wooden desk, but he was unable to find any. He pushed back on Tommy’s finger, and Tommy inserted a second one alongside the first, scissoring to stretch him open even more.

Crooking his fingers, he hit Adam’s sweet spot with both of them, causing Adam to jerk up and moan in jumbled sentences.

“Oh, god, Sir, it’s amazing. Another. Please. I want another.” Tommy slid in a third finger, staring in wonder at Adam’s ass that was currently filled to as much as it could take with his fingers. His cock twitched, and he wondered if he would last when he finally got his dick inside him.

“So full. I can’t wait to take your cock. I’ll take it like a good boy, Sir, I promise.” He whimpered, rocking back down onto the fingers inside him.

“I know you will. I know you will.” Tommy mumbled, breath tickling Adam’s neck as he pressed an open mouthed kiss against it.

“I want it now. Please. Let me have it now. I can take it. I really can. I feel so stretched. I can. I know I can.” Tommy pulled his fingers out silently, hearing Adam’s groan of displeasure. He grabbed for the condom, slicking it up with more lube before pressing the head of his cock to Adam’s hole. Feeling Adam’s hole twitch and Adam’s body pull away of its own accord, he grasped his hips tightly, forcing him to stay in the same position. Adam relaxed as Tommy controlled him once again, and he winced a little as Tommy slid in slowly. He felt the burn tear through his body, a dull ache somewhere make itself noticed in the pit of his stomach. He grasped the edges of the desk while Tommy slid in, and waited until Tommy was fully seated inside him before letting himself breathe again.

“Come on. I want to hear you remember? Would it help if I moved?” Tommy asked, pulling out before plunging back in to the tight heat that surrounded him. He listened as Adam screamed in pleasure and pain, knowing that he wasn’t quite ready for that. He did it again, and this time Adam’s cry was filled with pleasure. Tommy quickened his pace, pulling in and out swiftly, the desk moving backwards and forwards to the rhythm he was setting.

“I love this. I love you just taking me when you want it. Take me, Sir. Take me.” Adam cried, his voice trembling as his cock rubbed punishingly against the wooden desk as they moved in synchronisation.

“That’s it, Adam. Tell me what you like. How you like it.” Tommy encouraged him, caught up in the heat that was between them. He panted in short bursts of breath, still clutching onto Adam’s naked hips tightly. Pulling Adam’s face towards his by his hair, he watched as Adam’s eyes fluttered shut, sweat forming on his forehead. Tommy pressed their lips together again, sucking on Adam’s tongue and biting at his neck before letting his hair go so that he could put his head back on the desk like he was seconds ago.

Tommy continued working at the cruel pace he had started, not bothering to care about the fact that the desk legs were squeaking and that Adam’s drawn out moans would be echoing throughout the building.

“I like how you just know what I want, you know when I want you to go fast, you know when I want you to go slow. Tommy, I...” Tommy knew that this was Adam talking in reality, and so made sure that he remembered that they were still playing. He could talk like that when they were out of this.

“I’m Sir to you, Adam. You love it when I fuck you, don’t you?”

Adam nodded breathlessly, pushing back against Tommy’s cock every time Tommy pushed into him, causing Tommy to groan as even more of his cock slid into him.

“I love it. The sounds as our bodies meet...ohh....fuck, I think I’m gonna come, To-Sir.” Adam found it hard to stay in this dreamland they had built when he was being fucked by Tommy, all of his feelings for him spilling unknowingly from his lips.

“You want to come? You can call me Tommy, now. I’m your Tommy.” He whispered, sounding more like his usual self again, and, although this was fun as hell, he was happy to see that his Tommy was back.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling for his hard cock that was trapped between the desk and his stomach. He started pulling on it roughly, pressing his thumb into the slit and squeezing experimentally, just to see Adam’s reaction. He smiled as he heard him cry out for more and harder, and he pounded into him with even more force, still getting him off with his hand. He felt as Adam tensed up, and the fire he felt came out in spurts of come in Adam just as he came too. He continued to thrust until he could no longer, resting his head on Adam’s freckled back before pulling out and getting off of him so he could get up.

It seemed that Adam couldn’t get up without help, his legs stiff and locked in position. Laughing, Tommy helped Adam up and glanced down at the ruined desk, covered with Adam’s come. Adam linked their hands and led him to a clean desk, sitting on it before pulling Tommy into his lap, where Tommy snuggled to Adam’s chest happily.

“Was that alright for you? Because I didn’t think I’d really get into it, but I actually found it pretty damn hot.” Tommy looked up with bright brown eyes, still breathless from his intense orgasm.

“Was it alright?! Are you kidding me? It was so much better than I imagined it would be. All because of you. I didn’t know you could be so much of a dom, but you were perfect.” He kissed the side of Tommy’s neck, not able to resist the beautiful arch of it that was right in front of him.

“It felt good. To be in control for once. I know it was really for you, that you wanted to feel controlled. But it was good for me, too. We should definitely do it again, sometime.”

Adam nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. “Definitely. You are as much as a hot top as you are a hot bottom, and that’s a lot, believe me.”

“I don’t know whether we’ll be able to do the role playing thing again, though. I mean, not the student teacher situation, anyway. I doubt my friend will want to let me use it again after the mess that desk is in.” He kissed Adam’s chest, stroking lightly over the numerous freckles that covered it.

“I can’t even believe you have a friend who’s a teacher. And honestly, what did he think you were going to do here?”

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he thought that I just wanted some quiet place to work on my music. You know, an empty school can be pretty calm and quiet. Although, not so much with the noise you were making.” He giggled when Adam poked his tongue out at him.

“We should get going, I guess. I’ll have to make a list of more dom/sub situations we can role play. Meanwhile, we can always just have sex being ourselves as usual. I do find natural Tommy hot, too.”

Tommy smacked his chest. “You better find natural Tommy hot! And you honestly want to go again after that?” Tommy asked.

Adam leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Maybe later when we’ve found the energy?”

“Okay. But this time, I won’t just fuck you like I did now. I’ll make love to you. Because I love you, and I want to show it to you.”

Adam smoothed down Tommy’s sweaty hair. “And I can’t wait till you show me, because it’ll be even better than this. I love you, so, so much.” He squeezed Tommy tighter in his arms to illustrate his point.

Tommy agreed, and pulled Adam up with him to get dressed, scrunching his face up at his come stained pants. It was fun doing the role playing thing, but it was different when it was just them, no facades. _Although,_ Tommy thought as he was getting dressed, _Adam’s tie could come in handy for a lot of things he had planned for him._ He tugged Adam closer by the tie, whispering to him that he should keep it. Adam just smiled knowingly and kissed his cheek. He could only imagine what things Tommy would come up with, but whatever it was, he was sure to enjoy every second of it.

 


End file.
